Promise
by mogi93
Summary: She's promise to a boy she doesn't know and she's in love with her best friend. She knows she has to marry that boy, but everything will change one night. Ryella with minor Troypay.
1. Trailer

_Hi! I'm here with another story, again. :P I just had this idea, and I had to write this. _

_I want to thank __rockerHSM0890 a__ lot, because she helped me with the grammar. Thank you Alyssa!! _

_I hope you'll enjoy this story :) _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own HSM. _

_**Pairings:** Ryella, minor Troypay. _

_**Trailer on You Tube:** link in my profile _

**

* * *

**

**a mogi93 production **

**When she was a little girl **

_Shows Gabriella with a teddy bear_

**Her parents promised her to a boy that she didn't know **

_Shows her parents talking_

_Shows Gabriella crying_

**After eight years, she still has to keep it a secret **

_Shows Gabriella and Ryan arguing_

"_But you said…you swore you didn't have any secrets! You told me you told me all your secrets! You swore, Gabriella!" Ryan said._

_  
"I'm-I'm sorry about this, Ryan, but this is a very important secret and nobody can know about it. Including you" Gabriella replied._

**She knew it wouldn't be easy marry that boy **

_Shows Gabriella yelling at her mother_

**Because she was falling for her best friend **

_Shows Ryan and Gabriella talking and Gabriella smiled_

**But she didn't know she already knew her future husband **

_Shows Gabriella and Ryan shocked_

_Shows Sharpay dumbfounded_

"_This was your secret?" Ryan asked._

_  
"Yeah…" Gabriella whispered._

_Shows Ryan and Gabriella kissing_

**Now that they were future newlyweds, everything seemed perfect **

_Shows Ryan and Gabriella talking_

**But Ryan's dad revenge will ruin everything **

_Shows Vance (Ryan's dad) yelling at his son_

"_And you had to ruin my relationship with Gabriella?" Ryan exclaimed._

"_It was necessary. Sometimes you have to do these things, Ryan. One day you'll understand" Vance replied._

_Shows Ryan talking to a shocked Gabriella_

"_You can't do this, Ryan! This doesn't have sense!"_

"_It does have sense! I'm really sorry, but it's true. I don't love you! We're over. Face it"_

_Shows Ryan walking away, but he stopped as he heard Gabriella's word_

"_I'm pregnant Ryan" she said._

"_I hope the baby will look like you"_

**Will everything be over forever? **

_Shows Gabriella crying again_

_Shows Sharpay talking to Adela (Gabriella's mom)_

**Or will they go back together? **

_Shows Ryan and Gabriella kissing_

_Shows two wedding rings on two hands_

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens **

_Shows Gabriella laughing _

**Lucas Grabeel **

_Shows Ryan talking to Sharpay_

**Ashley Tisdale **

_Shows Sharpay talking to Ryan_

**Bart Johnson **

_Shows Vance a bit angry_

**Zac Efron **

_Shows Troy with Sharpay_

**Socorro Herrera **

_Shows Adela smiling_

**Stanley Tucci **

_Shows Arthur (Gabriella's dad) shocked _

**with **

**Corbin Bleu & Monique Coleman **

_Shows Taylor and Chad together_

**in **

"**Promise" **

**Coming Soon on FanFiction . net**

* * *

_This was the trailer. So, you like the idea?_

_Tell me what do you think. :)_

_Thank you for reading !!_


	2. The Beginning

_Okay, this is the first chapter. Thank to everyone who left a review.. I really appreciate it! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own HSM._

_**Pairings:** Ryella, minor Troypay. _

_**Trailer on You Tube: **link in my profile _

* * *

**_Chapter 1 - The Beginning_ **

_GABRIELLA's POV_

I was ten years old when my life changed forever. I was still a little girl, but I wasn't that ingenuous.

I was in my room, trying to sleep. It was 8.27 p.m. of the 15th January1999, it was one of the warm evenings, and I had my pink sheets that covered half of my body. Next to me there was Bunny, my lovely Teddy Bear. I received it for my forth birthday, and I never slept without it. I couldn't sleep so I walked downstairs to my parents, but I stopped on the stairs when I heard something.

"Will Gabriella ever forgive us for this, Arthur?" Adela asked, my mom.

"She knows this is the tradition. Our ancestors did this, and we can't broke this tradition now!" dad replied.

"She's only ten, Arty. How can she understand that we promised her to a boy that she doesn't know?" Adela said. I froze. They promised me to a boy that I didn't know. I felt tears coming down to my cheeks.

"I know, love, but your dad promised you to me too, and you didn't know me, but see. We're happy together. And Gabriella will understand, she always respected our family's tradition" daddy said.

"But why did you choose that boy? He's nice and cute, okay, but his family doesn't have that kind of tradition! I'm also surprised they accepted to promise their child to Ella!" mom said. I smiled a little. She usually called me just Ella or Gabby. Gabriella was a bit long.

"Vance is my friend, and you know him. He's a rich person and I think this kind of things…exciting him" dad answered. Suddenly I knew about who was he talking about. He always hanged out with Vance and they were best friends, even if dad wasn't a rich person. I never saw Vance or his family, and I didn't even know their surname. Suddenly I walked towards them, and when they heard my steps, they turned around and they saw me. They immediately noticed I poured some tears, but I regret those tears. I forgot about the tradition, and I always respected them, just like dad said. Mum walked towards me and hugged me tight, like it was the last time we'll see each other.

"I'm sorry Ella" mum whispered. I hugged her back, giving her Bunny, which I had with me, on her back.

"Mum, don't worry. Daddy's right. I always respected traditions. And I love respect them!" I said. I didn't know I would regret those words instead of those tears.

Eight years later I'm still here, in my room, with Bunny in my arms, looking out of the window. It was raining outside and it wasn't the best day for a walk in the park with my new friends. It was the 13rd January, and it was still cold outside.

I sighed. I knew I had just few days of liberty before my engagement. My parents told me I will be engaged eight years from that day, therefore the 15th of January, 2007.

Mum knocked on the door, and then entered.

"Honey? Are you okay?" she said still behind the door.

"I'm fine, mommy. Don't worry, I'm just a bit sad…" I replied.

"I know, Ella. There is someone who wants to see you…" mum said and then Ryan entered in the room. I jumped off of the window sill, where I was.

"Ryan! What are you doing here?" I asked a bit surprised.

"Just visiting my best friend. Why are you sad?" he asked. _Damn. He heard me_, I thought.

"Well, I'm sad just because…outside is raining and I wanted to go to a walk with everyone, but the weather isn't by our side today…" I said.

"Uh…well, I came here just to know if you want to come at my place. Sharpay and I are going to do a party-sleepover. Hem, it is a sleepover too…" he said smiling. I laughed. I loved his smile. I loved how he forget to say something it was obvious for him. I simply loved him. But I knew we could never have a relationship since I'll marry a perfect stranger.

"I'd like to come. Wait, I'll ask my mum, stay there…" I told him and I went by my mum. Obviously she gave me the permission, so I took my pyjama and other things and I went to his house. Before I left, mum gave me a letter. I decided to read it in another moment, maybe during a break during the party.

The party was amazing, I had a lot of fun with my friends. We played hide and seek. We knew it was a typical childish game, but we loved doing these things. Sharpay started counting and we hided everywhere. It was simple to find a place to hide in their house, they were very rich but they weren't like the other rich person. _They aren't like the family of the boy I'll marry_, I thought. I hided with Ryan in a closet. How original.

"Is Sharpay good in this game?" I asked Ryan. I was hugging him. Given that we were best friends we didn't have too many problems to do things like hug, kiss on the cheek and things like so. We were pretty close as friends. Well, we were pretty close in the closet too.

"Uh, well, I don't know if it was our twins telepathy, but she always found me" he replied and I laughed. He had his arms around me. Why we were hugging I don't know. I think we just felt to hug each other.

"Okay, so I think she'll find everyone quickly…" I said. But I was wrong. Sharpay didn't find us, and it was like ten minutes that the game started. I was tired to be stand so I told Ryan I wanted to sit down, and he sat down with me. _This house is too big. Sharpay will never find us_, I thought but in that moment the closet opened and I recognized Shar's face.

"I bet you two would hide there…" she said and helped us to go out of the closet. After the game finished, Sharpay give us a break and I thought about the letter. I went in the kitchen where the letter was (in my bag) and I started read it.

_Gabriella,_

_I didn't want to speak about this to you with Ryan there, so I wrote you this. Tomorrow, when'll come home, please don't run in your room trying to hide your sadness. We need to talk about your thing. You know what I'm talking about. Have fun, Ella!_

_Lots of love, _

_Mum_

I read it and I immediately felt some tears coming down to my cheeks. I didn't want to marry that boy, I didn't want to stay with him forever. I wanted to stay with Ryan. I wrinkled the letter angrily and threw it on the floor, then I put my head in my hand. I was so angry that I didn't notice Ryan behind me.

* * *

_So, the first chapter is done!! Did you like it?? Let me know if you like it or not._

_Thank you for reading!!_


	3. I Can't Tell You

_Hello evryone!! Thank you so much for all your awesome review!! I really appreciated them!! Thank you :) Now, this is the second chapter and I hope you'll like it._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own HSM._

_**Pairings:** Ryella, minor Troypay. _

_**Trailer on You Tube:** link in my profile _

**

* * *

_Chapter 2 - I can't tell you_**

_I was so angry that I didn't notice Ryan behind me._

"Gabs? Is everything okay?" he asked me and I turned around. He noticed my tears.

"Yeah…yes, everything's alright" I replied. _This is the classic answer, Gabriella, he will never believe this!,_ I told myself.

"Then why you wrinkled angrily the letter your mum gave you?" he asked. _See? He didn't believe you! If only I could tell him…, _I said, again, to myself.

"It's nothing, really…just a note from my mum…" I said, but Ryan took the wrinkle letter, and given that I didn't stop him, he read it.

"Ryan…it's nothing, really…" I whispered while he was reading. _Why didn't I stop him?!?,_ I asked myself.

Ryan looked up into my eyes. He had a sad look and I could see tears in his beautiful eyes.

"What does that means Gabriella? Don't tell me everything's okay, because I can see that nothing's okay reading this note and looking into your eyes!" Ryan exclaimed. Was he…angry? Why did he react in that way? I didn't expect it.

"I can't tell you Ry…I'm sorry" I replied looking down.

"But you said…you swore you didn't have any secrets! You told me you told me all your secrets! You swore, Gabriella!" Ryan said.

"I'm-I'm sorry about this, Ryan, but this is a very important secret and nobody can know about it. Including you" I replied. _Oh my God, did I just say that? He will never speak to me again_, I thought.

"But…why?" he asked.

"Ryan I just can't! I really want to talk to you about this, but I really can't!" I said. _At least he's talking to me!_, I thought.

"If you really want to talk about this, then do it! I can keep a secret Gabby, you know that!" he said.

"Really? Or you just want to know more secrets about me? You know what, it seems that you just want to put another secret in the "other secrets' box" just because your secrets can't satisfy you anymore! And you know what the funniest thing is? That the "other secret's box" is always more full than yours!" I said. _I just said all these things? I'm crazy! And I don't even know if what I said has sense!_, I thought. In fact, Ryan didn't reply and I understood what I said.

"Ryan…I'm sorry, I…I didn't mean to say…I was just…please forgive me" I said shyly.

"Don't worry. I understand. Just…you know I'll always be there for you…" he said and walked out of the kitchen. I couldn't believe it. I just had an argument with Ryan, my best friends. I walked out of the room too when I heard Sharpay yelling that the break was over and it was movie-time. We sat on the couch and on the floor and we started to see "The Holiday". I was sitting on the floor and Ryan was next to me. We didn't talk to each other for the whole movie, and I knew Sharpay noticed it. Usually, she told us to shut up because we talked too much and sometimes too loud, but this time she didn't told us anything.

_NO ONE__'s POV_

Sharpay looked at her brother and at her best friend. They didn't talk for an hour since the movie started. She was really worried that something happened between them, and when the movie finished, she decided to play Taboo and she went with Ryan in a room to take it.

"Ryan, what's going on between you and Gabriella?" she asked.

"Nothing's going on, Shar" he replied.

"Oh c'mon I can see something's going on between you! Just tell me, Ryan! I know you love her"

"That has nothing to do with this discussion Shar"

"We both know it's the truth, Ryan…"

"And we both know me and Gabby will never be together since our dad promised me to another girl". Ryan took the game and tried to walk away, but Sharpay stopped him.

"You can't marry that girl. You love Gabriella, Ryan. You're meant to be…" Sharpay said.

"Sharpay, I really appreciate what you're saying, but you know we can't do anything. A promise is a promise and dad made me promise I'll marry that girl. I'll keep my promise, Shar…" he said walking out of the room. Sharpay sighed and followed him.

The rest of the night passed very quickly and they fell asleep in the guest room, even Ryan and Sharpay. Everybody took a sleeping bag and slept. Gabriella couldn't sleep, but she didn't want to woke anyone up. She didn't want to woke Ryan up. She just hided under the covers and cried, but she couldn't keep some sobs that Ryan heard. He lied next to her, he could hear her so well. He sat up and looked at her.

"Gabriella…?" he whispered. She turned around and when she saw him, she sat up too.

"What?" she asked, still crying. Ryan didn't immediately spoke, but he leaned his hand on her cheek and started whipping away her wet tears.

"I hate see you crying…" he finally said. Gabriella couldn't hold herself anymore. She cried a bit louder and hugged him tight, and he hugged her back, stroking her soft hair. They stayed hugged for a long time, and after a while they broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. Now he was stroking her cheek, and both of them wanted to kiss the other. But they contained themselves.

"Thank you for be there, Ryan…" Gabriella said.

"Anytime, Gabs" he answered.

"Ryan?" she said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I'm sorry for what I said before. I really didn't want to say all these things to you…" she whispered.

"It's okay, Gabby. I'm not mad at you…" he said kissing her forehead. After another hug, they fell asleep.

The next morning everyone woke up at the same time, but Gabriella was already awake. They had breakfast and then they talked for a while before everyone went back to their own houses.

Ryan walked with Gabriella till her house.

"Thanks for walking with me Ryan…" she said, standing in front of the door.

"You're welcome…" he replied. They stayed there for some minutes without speaking and then Ryan decided to leave.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess…" he said.

"Yeah…" Gabriella replied. He walked away without saying anything. Gabriella noticed he was really sad, she knew he was worried about her, about the secret he doesn't know. Gabriella opened the door and looked around. She didn't see her mother, but after some minutes she came out of the living room.

"Gabriella, we need to talk…" Adela said folding her arms.

* * *

_And the second chapter is also done!! So, what do you think about this one? Tell meeee xD_

_Thank you for reading (and maybe that you left a review too.. ? xD) !!!_

_mogi_


	4. We Both Need Each Other

_Hello!! Thank you sooo much for your reviews on chapter 2! I was so happy:D Thank you! Oh, and now you can know what is Adela going to tell Gabriella .. well, read and you'll know :)_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own HSM._

_**Pairings:** Ryella, minor Troypay._

_**Trailer on You Tube:** link in my profile _**

* * *

_Chapter 3 - _****_We both need each other_**

"_Gabriella, we need to talk…" Adela said folding her arms. _

"I know and besides you could tell me you wanted to talk to me with a message on the cell phone, a letter wasn't a good idea, mum" Gabriella replied sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" she asked worried.

"Ryan read it, and he wanted to know. He was so upset, mommy, I never saw him so before, he was really-"

"What did you said? Did you tell him?"

"No, mum, I didn't. But I wish I did. Can I-"

"NO! Gabriella, you can't tell anyone! You have to keep this secret!"

"But mum, this is a tradition of our family, why must we hide it?"

"Gabriella…we have our reason!"

"He didn't say 'bye Einsteinette', mom. He always said this to me when he greeted me, and now he didn't just because I have a secret he doesn't know and I swore I didn't have any secret he didn't know! Mom, Ryan is my best friend, I can't see him so sad because of me and I want to set things right between us again!"

"You can't! You know Gabriella, I think this separation is the right things. I forbid you to see him again"

"WHAT? Mum, are you crazy? How can you say something like this?"

"Don't pretend little lady, I know you love him more than a friend. You'll marry some other guy! Did you forget that?"

"No I didn't! And I know I'll marry a boy who I don't know! You know I'll never be happy with him, you know I'll never love that boy!"

"Gabriella, look at me and at your dad. We do this too, we didn't know each other but after a while we loved each other, and we stayed together!"

"Yeah and now look. He left us, mom!"

"Stop Ella. You know…"

"I know I have to marry that boy and I promised I'll do it, just let me live my last days of my life!". Gabriella ran in her room. She still couldn't believe her mom forbade her to see Ryan again. She threw herself on her bed and started crying into the pillow. She cried for a while, but then she decided to so something. She went out of the room and tried to understand what her mom was doing. She was just watching a film. _Perfect_, she thought. She went in the bathroom and she turned on the plate. While she was waiting for the plate for be ready for the use, she put some make-up on her face, and when the plate was ready, she straightened her hair. After ten minutes her hairs were no more curly but very straight. She went back to her room and changed her clothes. When she decided she was ready, she put on her her shoes and she went out of the house exiting by the balcony. She straightened her hair, so if her mom was looking out of the window, she couldn't recognise her. Gabriella ran towards Ryan's house and when she arrived, she climbed on the balcony. She looked into Ryan's room through the door of the balcony, and she saw him. He was listening some music while writing something. Gabriella knocked on the door.

"RYAN!" she yelled, but he didn't hear her. She knocked loudly.

"RYAN!" she yelled again and this time he heard her. He opened the door and let her in.

"Gabriella, why did you climb my balcony? Was too difficult rang the bell?" he asked a bit surprised.

"My mom forbade me to see you again" she immediately said.

"What? Why?" he asked dumbfounded.

"We talked when I went home and when she discovered that you read the letter, she said this…and we had an argument and she really mean it, she…" Gabriella said, but Ryan stopped her with a hug.

"Shhh, calm down…" he said and Gabriella started crying.

"I can't do this, I don't know what I'll be without you…" she said. _Oh God, did I said this?_ _He'll find out I love him, great…_, she thought.

"We both need each other" Ryan said. Gabriella looked in his eyes when she heard these words. She was surprised, she didn't expect those words.

"Do you really mean this?" she asked.

"More than anything else…" he said. There was a moment of silence, which was broken by Gabriella's gasp as Ryan kissed her. She couldn't believe it, Ryan was actually kissing her! At first she didn't kiss him back, but when she felt a waterfall of awesome feelings, she kissed him back and deepened the kiss. They kissed for a while, but then she broke the kiss.

"No, Ryan…we can't do this…"

"Why not? I love you Gabriella…"

"I love you too, but…we just can't love each other, I'm sorry. You can't love me!"

"Why?"

"I…I can't tell you, Ryan…it's because of my secret…". He didn't reply but he kissed her again.

"Ryan…" Gabriella said between the kiss, but after a while, she couldn't keep herself anymore and kissed him back deepening the kiss. They stayed in the middle of the room, kissing, in each other arms with 'their' song on the background, There For Me by Sarah Brightman and José Cura. Every time Gabriella listened to this song, she thought of Ryan, and Ryan thought of Gabriella. After a while they laid on the bed and continued kissing. They were so catching by their kiss that they didn't noticed that Mrs. Evans entered suddenly in the room.

She held her breathe and the she get mad.

"Ryan James Evans, what are you doing?" she asked angrily. The two broke the kiss and looked at the woman. Ryan just rolled his eyes but Gabriella sat up, really worried.

"Come down, we need to talk. Alone" she said pointing Gabriella and then she shut the door behind her.

Ryan and Gabriella looked into each other's eyes and then she hugged him.

"I'm sorry…" she said.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay. We were just kissing, nothing else" he said and she nodded. They walked downstairs and Ryan walked Gabriella at the door. Meanwhile Mrs. Evans was screaming something at her husband in the kitchen and Sharpay, hearing the scream, went downstairs but stopped when she saw his brother with Gabriella. She stayed there, confused. They were holding hands and Ryan was stroking one of her cheeks. But what mostly surprised her was the kiss Ryan gave to Gabriella, not on her cheek, but on her lips. She knew they loved each other, and she was really happy for them, but when she remembered the promise, her smile faded. Gabriella left and the twins, after a little talk, walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Evans was really angry and Mr. Evans just a little.

"What were you doing in your bedroom, on your bed with that stranger?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"We were just kissing mom…" Ryan replied and Sharpay looked at him surprised.

"You were kissing Gabriella on your bed just few minutes ago?" Sharpay asked.

"You know her?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Yes, she's my best friend mom…" Sharpay replied, annoyed. Their parents were always busy and the always were somewhere for their jobs, and they were at home just the week-end, but this time they decided to stay there a week because their son has to meet his future wife.

"Oh. Well, Ryan will be engaged tomorrow, so you can't see that girl again…now go" Mrs. Evans. Mr. Evans didn't say anything. The twins thought he really didn't care so much. The two went in Sharpay's room and talked till they fell asleep.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! Do you think it was too early for the first kiss?? ... naaaah xD _

_Anyway, thank you for reading. And let me know what do you think about this chapter!_


	5. Are You Sure?

_Hiyaaa!! Does it have sense? I really don't know. Anyway, thank you soo much for your awesome reviews on the last chapter.. .. I'm trying to find something different to say, but I always have the same things to say .. bah .. well, anyway this is the fourth chapter (noo, really? xD) and I really hope you'll like :D _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own HSM. _

_**Pairings:** Ryella, minor Troypay. _

_**Trailer on You Tube: **link in my profile _

* * *

_**Chapter 4 - **__**Are you sure?**_

_The two went in Sharpay's room and talked till they fell asleep. _

The next morning both of the two lovers woke up at 7.03 a.m.. Gabriella was in her bed, holding Bunny and her hairs were curly again. Ryan, instead, woke up holding his sister.

"It's the time…" both said. They went out of the bed and did normal things. They ate their breakfast and they helped their parents in something, well, at least Gabriella, Ryan just helped the maid with something, like he always did.

For the whole day they didn't see each other, like their parents wanted. Ryan just stayed in his room the whole day, listening "There For Me". Sharpay sometimes watched her brother through the opened door, and she felt so sorry for him. She didn't know what to do, she felt so useless.

Gabriella, instead, was doing a lot of things. She had a long shower, then her mom arranged her hair and they choose the dress for the big day. Her mom told her that her dad will be at home for the evening. He will stay there just to see the boy that his daughter will marry. When both of the two had a little break, they went in their own room and listened to their song. After a while, Gabriella took her cell phone and dialled Ryan's number. Ryan answered immediately.

"Gabby?!" he exclaimed.

"Hey…how are you?" she asked.

"I wish I could say 'I'm fine'. I miss you too much, Gabriella…"

"Ryan…tomorrow I'll tell you my secret but…I'll be different"

"What do you mean different?"

"I can't explain you now…but I promise I'll tell you tomorrow"

"…okay. But, Gabriella…I have to tell you something…I didn't tell you a secret, too. But I'll tell you tomorrow…"

"…oh. Okay…"

"Sorry but I have to go, now…"

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah. Bye Einsteinette. I love you"

"I love you too, Ryan…bye". They both hanged up and after this, Adela opened the door and walked inside with an angry face. Gabriella looked at her a bit scared.

"Gabriella…I forbade you to see him again!" she said.

"Exactly, mom. You didn't forbid me to call him…" Gabriella replied.

"Don't you dare answer to me like that, little lady! Tonight you'll be engaged, for god shake! You're just hurting yourself Gabriella and I can't understand why! Just stop doing this, try to go over him!" Adela said, shutting the door behind her. Gabriella threw herself on the bed at started crying again.

The evening came very quickly and Gabriella was ready, in her beautiful white dress with a blue strip with a bow fastened under her breast. She had a ribbon on her hair and her shoes were light blue. She was amazing. When she went downstairs, she saw her dad.

"Hi dad" she said.

"Gabriella…you look like an angel. Oh, what am I saying? You are an angel!" he exclaimed kissing her twice on her cheeks.

"Thank you…" she said.

"So, now we have to go, they are waiting for us, dear. Take your jacket, it's cold outside" he said. Gabriella took her white coat and went in her dad's car. They left and during the journey her parents talked a lot, like if they were still together, like they still love each other. Gabriella was looking outside and she noticed that the street was the same street where Ryan lived. _Oh great,_ she thought.

But when the car stopped, she noticed that she was in front of Ryan's house.

"Dad, what it the surname of the family?" she asked, now worried.

"You never wanted to know it before" he replied.

"I know, but I want to know which surname I'll have!" she answered back.

"Oh, yeah. Anyway, it's Evans. Come on, they're waiting for us" he said. He went out of the car and so did her mom. The Gabriella went out too and walked towards her dad.

"Evans? Are you sure, daddy?" she asked.

"Yeah. Oh c'mon, Gabriella Evans isn't so bad…"

"And what is his name?"

"Ryan Evans…c'mon we're here".

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!! _

_Haha, it's Ryan!! What'll happen now? Uhmmm... I know it and you don't!! Hahaa!! .. well, just wait the next chapter xD Haha! I think that today I'm a bit evil (and crazy).. but don't worry, I'll update soon :) But now I have a really strange question, and if someone could answer me, I'll be veeeery happy. What is a cliffang.. cliffanger ... cliffafang .. (wait .. I can remember the word ... I think .. ) .. ah YES! a cliffhanger! Okay, I do again the question: What is a cliffhanger? I read it almost everywhere but I couldn't understand its meaning. Anyway, thank you for reading the story and also this strange strange .. very strange note xD (it's official, I'm crazy today). _


	6. Everything's Going To Be Perfect

_HI! Thank you sooooo much for your awesome reviews and thank to aaaall the people who told me what is a cliffhanger.__ Thank you sooo much :) Anyway this is the chapter n° 5 (YAY!! My favourite number .. well .. anyway .. ) and ... well, I really hope you'll like it :D_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own HSM. _

_**Pairings:** Ryella, minor Troypay. _

_**Trailer on You Tube:** link in my profile _

* * *

_**Chapter 5 – Everything'**__**s going to be perfect **_

"_Ryan Evans…c'mon we're here"._

Gabriella looked shocked at her mom, who was shocked too. They rang the bell and then Vance opened the door. They came in and walked in the living room. Gabriella's heart was beating like it never did, she was too exited. They entered the room and she saw Ryan, Sharpay and their mom on the couch.

"So, now that we're here, we can introduce the two. Ryan, son, this is Gabriella Montez, your future wife. And Gabriella, this is your future husband, my son, Ryan Evans" Vance said introducing the two. They didn't know the two already knew each other. Ryan walked slowly through Gabriella and stayed there. Both had a shocked face and their mouths were opened. Vance looked at the two and then spoke again.

"Okay, I guess they have to know each other alone. Come on, let's go in the kitchen. Sharpay, you can stay, honey" Vance said and the parents went in the kitchen leaving two lovers shocked and a sister surprised. There was silence, but Shar broke it.

"So…you're engaged guys!" she said smiling but the two didn't reply.

"Isn't it great?" she asked, and again, no reply.

"GUYS SAY SOMETHING!" she almost yelled.

"This was your secret?" Ryan asked ignoring his sister.

"Yeah…" Gabriella whispered. There was another moment of silence and Sharpay looked at the two. She didn't understand why they said just those two words! But after a while the two walked towards each others and then shared a deep kiss. Sharpay made a big smile.

"I'm so happy to be here with you" Gabriella said hugging Ryan. He hugged her back.

"Me too. I can't believe I'll marry you…" he said kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, it's strange…but beautiful" she said smiling.

"Yeah…but I wanted to purpose to you!". Both laughed and they talked a lot with Sharpay, who was really happy for them. After an hour their parents came into the room and told them that dinner was ready. They ate happily, all together. Ryan and Gabriella sat next to each other and they talked for the entire evening, happily. They parents watched them talking animatedly, and they were all happy that the two guys were talking to each other in that way. At least they seemed to like each other a bit. But Adela knew that they loved each other. When the evening ended, the parents went again in the kitchen. They were making coffee and biscuits, when Ryan's mom, Lisa, started a discussion, very interesting.

"I'm so happy for them. Your daughter seems so nice and beautiful! I'm sure that she's better than the girl Ryan met yesterday…" she said arranging the biscuits on the tray.

"Which girl?" Adela asked.

"Oh just a girl. She didn't seem as nice as your daughter. I found that girl and Ryan kissing in his room, nothing to worry about. I'm sure he just wanted to have a fun before the engagement" Lisa said.

"Oh…well, I think you're right" Adela said, now a bit worried.

"Yeah…oh! How funny! The girl's name was Gabriella. Aha, I love the coincidences!" Lisa said taking the tray and walking in the living room, and the two men followed her. Adela thought about that thing and after a while, she followed the woman and the two men in the living room. After the coffee, and tea for the guys, the Montez's family had to leave.

"It's time to go home, Gabriella. Tomorrow you'll have school…c'mon, say goodbye to your friend and…boyfriend" Adela said taking her coat. Gabriella smiled when he heard the word 'boyfriend'. She turned around and hugged Sharpay, and then she gave Ryan a quickly kiss on the cheek, and then they left. Gabriella smiled for the entire journey and when they arrived home, she hugged her dad tight.

"Thank you so much, daddy!" she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and then she went in her room.

"What did I do, Adela?" Arthur asked, surprised.

"You promised her to a boy…" she said disappointed.

"Wow…" he said, happy.

Gabriella changed her clothes quickly and then she went down the cover with Bunny in her arms. She was in the order to turn the light off when her cell phone rang. She took it and she saw she just received a message. She read it. It was from Ryan.

_Hey Love!_

_I just wanted to wish you good night and sweet dreams!_

_Love you, _

_Ry_

She smiled and then giggled. She immediately replied.

_Thanks my Love!_

_Sweet dream to you too! 'night._

_Love you,_

_Your Einsteinette. _

She sent it and then turned the cell phone off. She stayed in the bad, with Bunny, and she thought about the day she just had. Gabriella still couldn't believe it was really happened. She smiled again and turned the lights off.

_Everything will change now. Everything's going to__ be perfect, _she thought.

* * *

_YAY! They're finally togetheeeer!! Ehe .. well, here the chapter ends. I don't know when I'm gonna update, but I think the 2nd of January **2008**!!! God, we're already (almost) in the 2008. Well, I have to wait still 6 hours and I'll be in the 2008 ... wow! Just in case I won't update tomorrow .. _

_**I WISH YOU A HAPPY NEW YEAR**_

_Anyway thank you for reading :)_


	7. It’s Too Early

_So sorry!! I said I was going to put the next chapter yesterday! Sorry :P Well, here we are with anotehr chapter of the story. ... so, since I don't have nothing new to say (did I ever had something new to say? xD), .. hope you'll like the chapter!! xD_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own HSM. _

_**Pairings:** Ryella, minor Troypay. _

_**Trailer on You Tube:** link in my profile _

_**

* * *

Chapter 6 - **__**It's too early**_

_Everything will change now. Everything's going to be perfect, she thought._

The next morning Gabriella woke up early. And so did Ryan. They did their things and immediately walked to school. Their parents never saw their own children so happy to go to school, but now the two lovers had a reason. Now they could be together at school too, they didn't have to hide their feelings anymore, they could show the world their powerful love. Ryan and Gabriella arrived at the same time at school, both with some of their friends they met while walking through the school. Gabriella was with Taylor, Chad and Kelsi, and Ryan was with Sharpay, Troy and Jason. Martha and Zeke were already there. The two groups stopped and talked for a while. Taylor was talking to Gabriella but she wasn't listening. She was looking at Ryan, and so was Ryan. They were smiling. After a bit, they walked towards each other and then they hugged and kissed. Their friends were really surprised, unlike Sharpay.

"What's going on with them?" Troy asked to his girlfriend.

"Oh well…I think they have to tell you" Sharpay replied taking his hand. Everyone went into the school and then, after a stop by their lockets, they went in their class. As everyone walked in the class, they saw Ryan and Gabriella talking romantically holding hands. Given that it was pretty early and no one, except them, was in the class, they all talked together.

"So guys, are you going to tell us what happened or not?" Chad asked and the two lovers smiled and explained the situation at their friends. After the explanation, they were all dumbfounded.

"Oh…well…that's…great" Chad said.

"I really hoped you two would be together!" Taylor said hugging Gabriella. She smiled and so did Ryan. Finally they were really happy, finally everything was going right. Now. They didn't know what they future reserved for them, and they didn't wait too long for discover it.

Gabriella and Ryan were walking in the park, holding hands, on a Saturday afternoon. They were together since three months, the three most beautiful months of their whole life.

They were just talking, talking about the school, talking about their friends and things like so. After a while they talked about their future, and also about their wedding.

"We're just 18, but we already have to organize our wedding. It's strange…" Gabriella said.

"Yeah…but we could organize it and not do it" Ryan said and Gabriella looked at him worried.

"I mean, we don't have to get married now" he quickly said but Gabriella stopped him.

"Oh no, no, no!!! I want to get married as soon as possible! Please!" Gabriella said hugging him and making a puppy dog face. Ryan laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, okay…then…when?" Ryan asked cuddling her.

"Uhm, what about…tomorrow???" she asked and Ryan's eyes widened.

"Tomorrow?...are you sure you're alright? Gabby, we need time. I mean…we can't organize a wedding within a day!" Ryan exclaimed. Gabriella sighed and then shrugged.

"You're right. Then… the 25th of April?" Gabriella asked.

"We are on the 21st of April…" Ryan said.

"I want to marry you!!!" Gabriella said hugging him tight.

"Alright, alright...then we'll tell our parents that we want to get married very soon, within this month. Then we'll organize everything and we'll get married…" Ryan said and Gabriella kissed him happily.

The evening they told everything to their parents, and everyone was surprised, unlike Adela and Sharpay. Sharpay was happy, but Adela wasn't so happy.

"I don't think…this is the right decision…" Adela said.

"What? Oh, c'mon Adela, this is the right decision! If they want this, let them do it! They're adults now!" Arthur said, smiling. For once, Gabriella was agree with her dad.

"I don't think so, Arthur. They're adults now, okay…but they're still young!" she answered back.

"We get married at their age too…" he exclaimed.

"That's…different. We're in the twentieth – century, things changed" Adela said.

"Mum! This is a tradition, you never broke the traditions! The tradition says that they two guys have to get married before their nineteenth birthday! Our birthdays are near…" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Ella's right, Adela. So, they will get married very soon!" Arthur said and the two lovebirds hugged each other. But just Arthur was agree with Ryan and Gabriella.

"I think it's too early. They're still in high school" Vance said.

"Dad…" Ryan begun but Vance interrupted him.

"No, son. This wedding won't happen within a year" he said.

"WHAT?" Ryan and Gabriella yelled. They couldn't do anything. Adela and Vance were disagree with them, and nothing could change their mind. And Lisa was always agree with her husband.

"So, we decided the date. That's great! Now, we're sorry but we have to leave. We'll be back tomorrow…" Vance said.

"Oh, ok. Then we'll leave. Gabriella…" Adela said looking at her daughter.

"Sorry mum but I want to stay here with Ryan and Sharpay…" she exclaimed. Adela nodded and then, the parents left. The three friends were standing in the kitchen, thinking. They didn't speak for a while, but then Sharpay broke the silence.

"You can sleep here…" she said looking at her best friend. Gabriella looked at her, smiling.

"Can I?" she asked. The twins nodded and both said "Of course!". Gabriella called her mom and she told her that she will sleep by the Evans. Adela wasn't agree with her daughter, but she didn't say anything. She just said goodnight to Gabriella. Then, the three watched a movie. They were smiling, laughing and joking. They were happy. After a while, Sharpay went to her room because she was really tired.

"Oh, you can borrow one of my pyjamas…" Sharpay said, and Gabriella nodded. After some minutes, Sharpay came back down and gave one of her pyjamas to Gabriella. It was pink, just like the other.

The two lovers stayed awake till the end of the movie, and then they went in Ryan's room.

"Do you have problems if we'll sleep in the same bed?" Ryan asked.

"Problems? Are you kidding? I'd fell alone without you by my side…" she replied hugging him and kissing him. They continue to kiss for a while, and then they threw themselves on his bed. They didn't stop kissing and just sometimes they broke the kiss, but rarely. They spent the entire night together.

* * *

_Uaah uaaah uaaah. Don't ask me what this is, because I really don't know xD Crazy girl .. naah, I'm not crazy .. yes I am .. noo I'm not .. oh God I am, I'm talking with myself!! __Well, anyway, hope you liked the chapter! The next one will be .. VEEERY intresting .. ehe .. and I hope I'll update soon. :) _

_Thank you for reading!! And so sorry for my random author note at the beginning of this autoher note! xP_


	8. Unexpected Gift

_Hello everyone! I'm sorry, I wanted to update yesterday, but I had to do my german homework. Blah. xD Anyway, here I am with the "intresting" chapter. Ehe, I have to say that I really liked this chapter :P _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own HSM. _

_**Pairings:** Ryella, minor Troypay. _

_**Trailer on You Tube:** link in my profile _

* * *

_**Chapter 7 - **__**Unexpected gift**_

_They didn't stop kissing and just sometimes they broke the kiss, but rarely. __They spent the entire night together._

The next morning Gabriella woke up pretty early. She looked around and she wondered where she was. When she looked on her left, she saw Ryan and suddenly, she remembered everything. Ryan woke up just few minutes after.

"Good morning princess" he said kissing her.

"Good morning…" she replied. She put her arms around him in a warm embrace and he hugged her back.

"How did you sleep?" Ryan asked.

"Uhm…pretty good" she replied and both laughed.

"Do you regret what we did?" she asked.

"Absolutely no" he answered and then kissed her. They talked for a while and then, Sharpay came into the room.

"Guys, wake u-" she started, but when she looked at the two lovers under the cover, not really dressed, she didn't know what to say. She just stayed there looking at the two. She wasn't really surprised.

"Shar…" Ryan said, a bit worried.

"Uh, sorry…I'll wait you down. I thought you two were still asleep…but I was wrong. Uhm, sorry again!" Sharpay said and she ran immediately downstairs.

"Do you think she is…upset?" Gabriella asked worried.

"Naah…at least I think she isn't…" Ryan replied. The two guys get dressed quickly and then they ran downstairs in the kitchen. Sharpay was making the breakfast, smiling and singing. Gabriella and Ryan walked into the kitchen quietly, but when Sharpay saw them with a very big smile on her face, Gabriella jumped and slammed herself into the fridge.

"How are you guys?" Sharpay asked, always with her huge smile on her face.

"We're fine…and you? Are you okay?" Ryan asked.

"Of course I am! I'm so happy, that's it!" she replied.

"Happy…?" Gabriella said. She expected another reaction.

"Yep! I'm happy for you two! Oh, c'mon I'm not mom or dad who would have told you that what you did is the wrong thing et cetera, et cetera…" Sharpay said and then watched her watch.

"OH GOD! I'm late! I have to meet Troy! I almost forgot! ARGH! Sorry, but I have to go…see you later guys!" Sharpay said running out of the kitchen. Within thirty seconds, she was gone.

Ryan and Gabriella had breakfast and then they talked in the living room. After some hours, Ryan's parents came back and Gabriella went back to her home. When she arrived, her mom and her dad were in the living room, waiting for her.

"Hi…" Gabriella said with a low voice. She didn't feel very well.

"Hi dear. How was your night with the Evans?" Adela asked.

"It was great. And if you don't mind I'll go in my room and have some rest. I don't feel very good" Gabriella said, and then she walked upstairs. Adela sighed.

"She's pregnant" Adela said.

"What?" Arthur asked, confused.

"I know she's pregnant"

"How do you know?"

"She had a _great_ night with the Evans, precisely with _Ryan_. Then few seconds ago she said she didn't feel very well. That's mean she's pregnant!" Adela explained.

"Oh Adela, you and your imagination…at least does she know this?" he asked. Adela shook her head.

Upstairs, Gabriella was lying on her bed, feeling really awful. She didn't exactly know why she felt so awful, but at least the hoped it wasn't something serious. After an hour her mom came upstairs and entered into her room with a thing in her hand.

"Mom, what are you holding?" Gabriella asked. Adela sat on the bed and looked at her daughter, who made a strange face.

"Oh God, mum! How much perfume did you put on yourself?" Gabriella asked. She hated _that_ perfume.

"Just a little Gabs. Like a drop…" she replied and then she gave the thing that was in her hand to Gabriella. Gabriella looked at it and widened her eyes.

"Mom…why did you but me a…"

"…a pregnancy test? Because I think you're pregnant. I just want to be sure"

"WHAT? What make you think I'm pregnant???"

"Your _great_ night with the Evans, and it means with _Ryan_, when you came back at home you didn't feel very good and now I have another clue: the _perfume_. Women who are pregnant have _always_ a good sense of smell…trust me, Gabs. Just do this test". After this, she left the room. _This was the most strange discussion I had with mom_, Gabriella thought. Then she looked at the test. _Maybe…_, she thought.

Meanwhile, something was going on between the two fathers. Arthur went by the Evans', and here he spoke with Vance. They talked for a while, and after all, Vance and Arthur reached an agreement, even if Arthur wasn't agree with it. Not at all. Gabriella's dad went back to 'his' home, and then, Vance told everything to his son. After the talk, Ryan stood up, angry.

"What did you do?" he asked angrily.

"You heard me, I made an agreement with Arthur. You don't have to marry that girl anymore. The promise is broken. You're free" he said.

"WHAT? Why did you do this?" Ryan asked, more angrily.

"That's just a little part of my revenge" he replied. Ryan looked at him, shocked.

Gabriella was in her bathroom, looking at the pregnancy test in her hand. If her mom wouldn't have buy it for her, she would've never discover it. She knew that everything couldn't be the same now, she knew that it was the start of something new. But the only thing she could thinking of was the pregnancy test.

It was positive.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN! (I love this thing! xD)_

_Did you expected it? Uh?? Mah, who knows? .. okay, I think this is a cliffhanger!! Hope so. :P Anyway, I really hope you liked it .. oh and I think that the "little little" drama begins now .. maybe .. who knows? Muhaha. Okay, I'm going crazy._

_Thank you for reading!! And also review :D_


	9. No More

_Hey guys! I wanted to update today. I loved your reiews so much!! Thank you for reading and review :). Anyway, this chapter is a bit short, and maybe I'll update the next one tomorrow just because this one is short xD Err, tomorrow school will begin .. I want to stay home! "sniff".. Anyway, hope you'll like it!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own HSM. _

_**Pairings:** Ryella, minor Troypay. _

_**Trailer on You Tube:** link in my profile _

* * *

_**Chapter 8 - **__**No more**_

_But the only thing she could thinking of was the pregnancy test._

_It was positive_.

"What?" Ryan asked, more shocked.

"You heard me Ryan!"

"You…this was just a little part of _your_ revenge for Adela???"

"Yeah"

"And you had to ruin my relationship with Gabriella?"

"It was necessary. Sometimes you have to do these things, Ryan. One day you'll understand"

"No I won't. Dad, how could you? You ruined my life just for a revenge! HOW COULD YOU??!!"

"SHUT UP! We reached the agreement, you can't do anything! And tomorrow, you will tell Gabriella that you don't want to get married with her, you will say that the promise is broken, you will say that you don't love her anymore, and you won't mention the revenge. If you'll do it, I swear you'll regret it. That's all. Now go"

"What? Dad I can't-"

"_That's all_". Ryan looked at his father' How could he have such a selfish father? He was ruining his life just because he wanted to do a stupid revenge. Ryan left the room and went upstairs. Sharpay heard some yells and she was in the corridor when Ryan went upstairs.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing" Ryan replied.

"Ryan something happened, I can see it. What happened?" she asked again.

"DAMN! NOTHING HAPPENED!" Ryan yelled. Sharpay stepped back, really scared. Her brother never talked to her in that way, never. She pressed herself on the wall, almost in tears. Ryan looked at her, and just realized what he did. He knew he never talked in that way. He just realized that it was Vance's tone of voice. He usually talked in that way, with that tone of voice. Ryan realized he was becoming like his father, and this wasn't a good thing. Sharpay hated that tone of voice, she always said that to Ryan when they heard their father yelling. And now even Ryan had that tone of voice. Sharpay started to cry silently, and Ryan felt so guilty.

"Shar…" he said trying to moving himself near her, but she tried to walk away. They just stood still, looking in each other's eyes. Ryan looked down.

"I'm sorry, Shar. I didn't want to talk to you in that way…I'm sorry…" he said. He was crying too. Sharpay noticed it, and hugged him.

"It's okay. Just promise you'll never talk in that way again…you know that tone of voice scared me a lot" she said, Ryan nodded.

"I promise I won't talk in that way again…" he replied. After the hug, Ryan started to cry and he couldn't stop crying. Sharpay didn't understand why he was crying, she told him she forgave him, everything was alright, but nothing was alright. They went in Sharpay's room and Ryan told everything to Sharpay, he had to tell her everything.

Sharpay looked at her brother, shocked.

"He really did this?" she almost yelled.

"Yes…"

"Just for a stupid revenge???"

"Yep…"

"…oh God. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do what he told me to do"

"WHAT? Are you crazy? Ryan, you can't!"

"I have to! He'll do something bad if I don't do this!"

"Do you think he will do something bad…to you? To Gabriella?"

"Perhaps. I think he'll do something bad to you too, and I don't want this". The twins sat on the bed, sad. Everything seemed so perfect and now everything was ruined just because of their father.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was with her parents, talking about the fact that she was pregnant. Her father was really happy for her, and also her mum. Adela told her to keep the baby and Gabriella agreed. She decided to tell everything to Ryan the next day, before school.

Gabriella was waiting Ryan in front of the school. She sent him a message where she said to meet her in front of the school. She was becoming impatient, when Ryan came.

"Ryan! Finally, I have something to tell you" she said trying to hugging him, but he stepped back.

"I have something to tell you, too" he said, and Gabriella nodded.

"You first…" she said. Ryan took a deep breathe and then talked.

"I…I don't want to marry you any more. I'm sorry but…I don't love you. No more" he said. Gabriella gasped, really shocked.

* * *

_Uh-uh. Drama!! Uuuh, what will happen next? UAH! Who knows? I have to stop with this 'Who knows?' !! __Anyway .. I HATE Vance! - __hey, you made him like that! - sorry, but __who are you?? - __I'm you - __Uh? - __I'm you - __I understood you're me but you can't be .. oh no .. -__ ooh, yes - __go away!!! _

_Sorry .. anyway, hope you'll review :D_


	10. Goodbye Love, Welcome Back Family

_Hiya!! The 9th cahpter is here!! Gosh already the ninth .. this means that the story will end soon. Sniff .. well, anyway, now you can know what Ryan is gonna do .. and you can know if Gabriella will tell him she's pregnant .. well, anyway, read it and you'll know xD_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own HSM. _

_**Pairings:** Ryella, minor Troypay _

_**Trailer on You Tube:** link in my profile _

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 9 - Goodbye love, welcome back family_**

"_I…I don't want to marry you any more. I'm sorry but…I don't love you. No more" he said. Gabriella gasped, really shocked._

"What? But…Ryan it was your promise. And you said you loved me" she replied.

"The promise is broken. Sorry. And I loved you, but I do not love you now. I'm sorry Gabriella…"

"You can't do this, Ryan! This doesn't have sense!"

"It does have sense! I'm really sorry, but it's true. I don't love you! We're over. Face it". Ryan turned around and started walking towards the school, but Gabriella's voice stopped him.

"I'm pregnant Ryan" she said. Ryan immediately stopped, and so did his heart. The girl who he loved was pregnant, surely with his baby, and he just dumped her. He hated himself. He wanted to run towards her, hug and kiss her and tell her it was just a joke, but it wasn't.

He took another deep breathe and let out some words that killed himself.

"I hope the baby will look like you" he said and then walked away. Gabriella stood there, alone. After a while she started crying as Taylor, who just arrived, asked her why she was there alone and not inside. When she finally calmed down, she explained everything to a shocked Taylor.

Gabriella decided to go back to home, she didn't want to see him again. When she arrived at home, she threw herself on her bed, and started crying. She couldn't help but cry. Just cry. Her mom tried to calm her down, but Gabriella couldn't stop crying. She couldn't believe what Ryan just told her. It was hard to think it was over. She had to grow up a child alone, without a father for her baby. It was hard to accept it. But Gabriella didn't believe it ended so quickly. He didn't give her a good reason. Why did he dump her so? The day before he wanted to marry her as soon as possible, within the end of the month. And now it was over. Gabriella stayed in her room for the entire day, thinking.

After some hours Sharpay went at the Evans' house for visit Gabriella. When Adela opened the door, she told Sharpay that Gabriella didn't want to talk to anybody. During their little discussion, Sharpay mentioned the revenge of her dad, and she explained everything to Adela. She was shocked. When Sharpay went back to her house, Adela told everything to Arthur, who was there.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Sharpay told me this. I know Ryan enough to know that he will never do something like that. He's a good guy, and he's totally into Gabriella!" she replied.

"I thought Vance was a good person. I was too wrong…we have to do something" he said.

"But what?"

"We have to make Ryan and Gabriella back together…"

"How?"

"The wedding…"

"But the promise is broken, they don't have to do it anymore!"

"I know, but this is what they want. They didn't care about the promise, it was what they wanted. We can organize the wedding within two days. We'll invite just their friends!"

"…okay. But we have to tell them"

"Just the day before the wedding. And the same day, Gabriella will discover the thing about the revenge…we can do, it Adela". Adela looked in Arthur's eyes and she was glad that they didn't sign the divorce's contract. He just ran away. Nothing else. But now he was there again. Adela took Arthur's hand and smiled. Suddenly Arthur leaned in and kissed Adela. She kissed him back, happy that he was back. Gabriella just entered in the kitchen for a drink, and she saw her parents kissing. She smiled and giggled happily. When her parents heard her, they broke the kiss and looked at their daughter, who ran towards them and hugged them, happily. Finally they were a family again.

* * *

_Okay, done with this chapter too!! I didn't know which title I should gave to this chapter, because honestly I like shorts titles but the title that fitted better this chapter was 'Goodbye love, welcome back family' .. I think it's a bit too long .. or maybe I think it's too long just because in italian is shorter xD Anyway thank you for reading and hope you'll review!!_

_Ah, I don't know when I'll update because now that school is back I have less time but doooon't worry, I'm sure I will update .. soon or not xD_


	11. Finally Happy Together

_Hi there! Sorry if I didn't update early but I had some things to do for school and I was ice-skating. YAY! Ehe ... xD Well, anyway this is one of the most important chapter ... and, sadly, last but one (I hope this have sense because I searched it in the dictionary and I'm not sure it's right :P). I'm so sad this is almost over .. anyway, this chapter is short but .. full of things. I hope you'll like it!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own HSM. _

_**Pairings:**__ Ryella, minor Troypay _

_**Trailer on You Tube:**__ link in my profile_

* * *

**_Chapter 10 - Finally happy together_ **

_When her parents heard her, they broke the kiss and looked at their daughter, who ran towards them and hugged them, happily. Finally they were a family again._

After two days, the wedding was ready and Gabriella and Ryan's friends were already in the Church, waiting for them. Lisa, who finally decided to do what she wanted to do, was also there. On her left there was Adela and on her right, her daughter, Sharpay. Next to her were Troy, then Chad and Taylor. On the other side there were Kelsi, Jason, Zeke and Martha. Next to Martha was Mrs. Darbus. Yes, she was invited too. Just the newlyweds were missing. And naturally everyone was dressed random, not with elegant dresses.

Gabriella was in her room, on her bad, a bit happy. It was late morning and she was writing on her diary when she heard something knocking on her window. She opened the window and found Ryan.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised. Ryan just kissed her happily. But Gabriella broke the kiss, angry. She couldn't believe Ryan was there, kissing her!

"What are you doing! You dumped me few days ago and now you kiss me??" Gabriella said angry.

"I'm so sorry about few days ago! But it wasn't my fault…" Ryan said and explained everything. Gabriella's mouth dropped out.

"He actually did this??? Why?" she asked.

"Because he was Adela's boyfriend in high school" Arthur's voice said. He appeared behind Ryan.

"In high school Vance was Adela's boyfriend, but after a while Adela fell in love with me, and she dumped Vance for me, his best friend. Now he wants to take his revenge for what she did. I think he just pretend to be friend with me after Adela dumped him, I think he hated the both of us. And now he's ruining everything. But we don't have anything to worry about anymore. C'mon, everyone is waiting for you…" Arthur said and walked towards Gabriella's door.

"Who's waiting for us?" Ryan asked. He still didn't know about the wedding.

"Your friends. We organized your wedding. You wanted to get married within the month, and we are on the 24th of April. You don't have to wear nothing special, you just have to come with me in the Church and say "I do" and then you'll be married!" Arthur explained. The two guys followed him and went in the Church.

When they entered the Church, they saw their friends waiting for them, and also Mrs. Darbus. Everyone was there, unlike Vance. They were happy about this.

Ryan went on the altar and Arthur accompanied his daughter till the altar. Even if they weren't dressed up elegantly, they were absolutely beautiful. Arthur gave Gabriella a little bouquet before entering the Church. The bouquet was made by all their friends. It was a simple service, but it was awesome. They both promised their love to each other and they said "I do". After this, Sharpay walked towards them and held out the cushion with two gold rings. The two almost-newlyweds smiled when they saw that their parents and their friends didn't miss anything. Ryan took one ring, and luckily it was the ring for Gabriella. Inside, there was his name. The Gabriella did the same thing, and inside the ring for Ryan, there was her name. After this, they looked into each other's eyes. Both couldn't believe they were getting married. But it was really happening.

"You can kiss the bride…" the priest said and Ryan did it. He leaned in and kissed his wife. Everyone applauded and someone whistled. Obviously it was Chad. Even if the wedding lasted not very much, it was amazing. The two young newlyweds were smiling, hugging each other.

"I love you Ryan" Gabriella said.

"I love you too, Gabriella" Ryan replied, kissing her again.

Adela and Lisa organized a lunch too, but it didn't last like the other wedding's lunch. It was a simple lunch in a lovely place. Everyone already had lunch and now it was the turn of Gabriella. She had to threw her bouquet. The girls were screaming while they were trying to make a 'group' behind the bride.

"Girls, c'mon stop yelling like that! It's okay now, you don't have to move anymore! No Sharpay stay there! Kelsi where ar-oh okay you're here…Martha don't try to hide yourself behind Taylor! Okay girls you are perfect so…uh, Mrs Darbus, do you want to join them?" Gabriella said and then looked at her teacher.

"Me? Oh no! But thank you Gabriella. Even if someone doesn't believe this, I'm married" she said and Chad tried to held a laugh.

"Okay…then, girls, are you ready?...okay, one…" Gabriella said and turned around.

"…two…" she said and the girls were screaming again.

"…THREE!" Gabriella said and finally threw her bouquet. The girls started to jump. Gabriella turned around and saw her best friend jumping and catching the bouquet.

"Aww you'll be the next who'll get married!" Gabriella said hugging her.

Troy, who was watching the bouquet-scene and at the same time was drinking, gasped shocked and spitted out the water he was drinking. He started to cough.

"Uhm…sorry, but I think I have a say in this…" he said, still shocked.

"Oh but the bouquet says always the truth…" Sharpay said walking towards her boyfriend and hugging him. Troy just laughed a bit, hoping Sharpay wouldn't take this bouquet-thing too seriously. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry her, just…he wasn't ready to marry her _now_.

* * *

_Eh, yeah. They already get married. Aww, still one chapter and then .. over. -sniff-. Uh, well, the next one will be really short, well, it'll be the epilogue. But I'm working on another story and I don't know if I'll do a sequel. If you want me to do a sequel, jus tell me :) .. I have a little idea .. well anyway, I really hope you liked the wedding! The wedding was really short .. but honestly I'm not so good writing "wedding scenes" xD I still have to try to write good wedding scene .. well, since it's almost over, I want to tell you what'll happen next. We're going to meet Ryan and Gabriella's .. BABY!!! And other things .. _

_Thank yo for reading:)_


	12. Epilogue

_Ave!!! Capitulum undecimum hic est! .. oh sorry, I did the latin's test few hours ago, I still have all the latin things in my head (anyway it means "Hello! The eleventh chapter is here!") .. anyway ..(xD) ... -sniff- We're here with the .. last chapter -sniff sniff-. Yes, still this chapter and then this story will be over. BUT ... but, but, but .. no one told me if I should do a sequel or not .. so I had to take the decision by myself .. and I'm ... doing a sequel! I already started to write it but you have to wait a bit because school is back and I have to do a lot of homework and I have to study for a lot of test (incuding 3 latin's test ! O.o) .. so .. well anyway I hope you'll really like this last chapter._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own HSM. _

_**Pairings:** Ryella, minor Troypay. _

_**Trailer on You Tube:** link in my profile _

* * *

****

**_Chapter 11 - Epilogue_**

_Troy just laughed a bit, hoping Sharpay wouldn't take this bouquet-thing too seriously. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry her, just…he wasn't ready to marry her now. _

13rd of January, 11.29 a.m.. Albuquerque Presbyterian Hospital. Floor 6, room 642. A young mother was holding her daughter, who was born just few seconds ago. She was still crying, but she was already beautiful. Next to the mother, there was the father, who was also crying, but in silence.

"She's beautiful…" Gabriella whispered. She was still tired.

"Yeah she is…" Ryan said, looking at her daughter. He couldn't believe he was a father.

"She looks like you!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Mostly to you…"

"What's her name?" Lisa asked. She also was there.

"Isabella Selene Evans" Gabriella whispered.

"Sorry but now the mother and the baby have to have some rest…I think you should go" the nurse said and Ryan nodded. Gabriella gave the little girl to the nurse, and Ryan kissed her wife before going out, and Lisa followed him. Everyone was waiting for him.

"So? How is Gabriella? How is the baby? Is a he? Or a she?" Sharpay asked.

"Hey, hey calm down! Gabriella and the baby are fine, and the baby is a she…" Ryan replied and Sharpay hugged him tight.

"Oh, that's great! Her name is…?" Kelsi asked.

"Isabella Selene Evans…" Ryan said, smiling.

"It's a beautiful name!" Taylor said.

"Yeah…" Ryan said and looked at the door of the room of her wife. He knew that everything was going to be different now. He exhaled and he felt that the air was different. Gabriella was moving to his house, no one had problem with this. Sharpay was too happy about this. She couldn't stop talking about the move. He and Gabriella had to grow up a little child now, and it was an awesome emotion.

One of the best thing was that Lisa asked the divorce, and Vance accepted to divorce. He went away and now he was out of their life, forever.

He inhaled. Yes, it was the start of something new.

* * *

_ So, now it's over. I can't believe it's already over .. -sniff-. It was short, sorry. Well I hope you liked the last chapter! And you met the baby!! Ehe ... originally her name was "Selene Ilaria" but then I didn't like it so much so I changed it in "Isabella Selene". I hope you liked the name. Well, I just want to thank you all for reading this story and for your review!!!_

_Valete!! .. I mean, bye!! (xD) _


End file.
